Pardonne moi
by booyaka87
Summary: One Shot. Angel est hanté par un ancien souvenir...


**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Pardonne moi

**Rating**: R

**Paring**:Angel/Spike

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. ****Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi,tout a Joss Whedon.

* * *

Le temps… Le temps change les gens, les ride, les affaiblit, les rend solitaire et leur enlève une partie de leur esprit et de leur mémoire… Moi, je suis un vampire. Je ne prend pas de rides car je ne vieillit plus, je ne m'affaiblis pas car la force physique d'un vampire est toujours très développée et le temps a tendance a renforcé ma force… je suis solitaire mais ce n'est pas a cause du temps j'ai presque toujours étais solitaire. Mon esprit… mon esprit est aussi sain qu'il peut l'être malgré les circonstances. Et ma mémoire…ma mémoire. Elle est toujours là, omniprésente, me rongeant l'esprit un peu plus au fil du temps.

J'ai fais beaucoup de choses horribles durant mon existence. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait… je le regrette maintenant, maintenant que tout est fini. Maintenant que toutes ses tueuses ont gagné leur pouvoir, maintenant que Sunnydale a disparu, maintenant que Buffy, peut me revenir… je regrette ce que j'ai fais. Je regrette principalement une des choses que j'ai faites… une chose qui maintenant me hante.

Un vampire est un animal. Il répond à des instincts primitifs et seul ses besoins primaires compte. La faim est un des instincts les plus développés. La faim et… le sexe. Les vampires sont hyper sexués. Nous pouvons désiré tout. Cependant je tiens a précisé que je n'ai jamais fais preuve de zoophilie. Cette idée me répugne au plus au point et me répugnait même quand je n'avais pas d'âme. Cependant les hommes m'attiraient. Autant que les femmes. Parfois même plus, beaucoup plus.

Je préférais tuer de jeunes puceaux à de jeunes vierges. Préférait me faire désirer par un homme que par une femme pour pouvoir le tuer ensuite sans pitié.

Mais ne soyons pas idiots non plus, j'aimais les femmes, Darla, Drusilla et nombreux autres…

Mais j'étais attiré par les hommes et un jour, enfin, plutôt une nuit, j'ai rencontré l'homme qui au fil du temps est devenu mon « objet de désir ». William, alias Spike…

Même maintenant que j'ai une âme, maintenant que j'aime Buffy, je comprends ce qui m'attirait en Spike.

Quand Drusilla a fait de lui son protégé, j'ai détesté cet homme. Lui qui m'avait pris une de mes femmes, lui qui était trop fougueux, trop indomptable. Mais un jour j'ai découvert son point faible et ce jour je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie… Oh oui… et comment pourrais-je l'oublié ?

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Je suis assis dans un fauteuil. La maison qui m'abrite est celle de deux personnes âgées… personnes qui avaient très mauvais goût d'ailleurs… Mes femmes sont parties dehors… elle se ballade cherchant des personnes a tuer pour épuisée leur faim et surtout pour s'amuser. Darla s'amuse à torturer les gens et Drusilla s'amuse à la voir faire. J'ai bien choisit ces femmes… Spike quant à lui est quelque part, allez savoir où il a été traîner, le connaissant il est parti faire une bêtise qui nous attirera des ennuis…histoire de changer. A moins qu'il soit en train de se saouler quelque part, en tout cas il n'est pas là… et je suis loin de m'en plaindre…_

_« CHERIE JE SUIS RENTRE ! »_

_Bon, retour du blondinet… et de ses phrases stupides. Il entre dans le salon où je me trouve et me regarde assis dans mon fauteuil avec mon verre de whisky a la main…_

_« Tiens tiens, dit Spike. Mr Le Ténébreux serait-il en train de noyer son infini orgueil dans le whisky ? _

_-Non petit Blondinet, je lui répond. Si je bois ça c'est pour oublié toutes les bêtises que tu fais a longueur de temps…_

_-Tu n'es pas drôle…_

_-Exact, je ne suis pas connu pour mon grand sens de l'humour…_

_-Tu n'es pas connu du tout…_

_-Ce qui est étonnant vu que tu n'arrête pas d'attirer l'attention sur nous avec tes histoires ! »_

_Spike pose ses mains sur ses hanches et lève les yeux en l'air. Il est arrogant et ça commence à m'énerver ! Je pose mon verre sur la petit table en moi, me lève et me dirige vers la porte du salon afin de sortir et d'être la plus loin possible du Blondinet. Je passe devant Spike qui lui s'est adossé contre le mur et qui me regarde passé en fronçant les sourcil… Je sens qu'il va dire quelque choses qui ne va pas me plaire…_

_« Et bien, aurais-tu donc si peur de moi que tu fuis nos petites discussions Angélus ? »_

_Qu'est ce que je vous disais…_

_« Vois tu William... dis-je_

_-Spike ! me coupe-t-il_

_- Si ça t'amuse… J'en ai marre d'user ma salive à te réprimander alors que ton cerveau est si petit qu'aucune information n'accepte d'y loger …_

_-Mon cerveau est peut être petit mais moi au moins je suis assez intelligent pour avoir compris que je suis un vampire et que si je n'en profite pas alors je ferai mieux de prendre un bain de soleil…_

_-Et que suis-je sensé comprendre ? je demande._

_-T'es sensé comprendre que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux que toi… Tu as une force infinie et tu n'en profite pas, où est l'intérêt de t'attaquer a une seule personne et de la torturée alors que tu pourrais en tué une centaine et causé la crainte dans tous les cœurs… C'est peut être du manque de courage… »_

_Là je craque, je me retourne plaque Spike contre le mur et appuie ma main sur sa gorge et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Malgré l'aspect assuré qu'il dégage je sens un trouble en lui… Il se raidit quand je pose mon autre main sur sa gorge enlaçant ainsi de mes mains son coup fin. Ses mains s'agrippe à mes bras et je le sens trembler…_

_« Aurais-tu peur, je lui demande._

_-Jamais je n'aurais peur de toi ! me crache-t-il._

_-Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? »_

_Il baisse les yeux. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça. L'indomptable serait-il dompté ? Je resserre mes mains sur son cou, bien que ce soit inutile vu que les vampires n'ont pas besoin d'air, et tout en serrant je me rapproche encore de lui. Il faut dire que j'ai une carrure plus imposante que la sienne. _

_Mais là, d'un coup, je vois ce qui gène le Blondinet. Enfin tout du moins je le sens… Là contre ma cuisse… Cette bosse dure émanant du pantalon de Spike… _

_Blondie serait-il excité par moi ? Je le comprend je suis sexy en diable… bon bien sûr je suis encore plus attirant quand le sang de mes victimes coule sur mon corps mais quand même… Je lui relève la tête avec ma main et je crois son regard. Je souris sadiquement et il semble troublé par mon attitude._

_« Que ce passe-t-il Spike, dis-je en appuyant bien sur son surnom. Aurais tu un problème._

_-Oui, mon problème c'est toi, trouve-t-il la force de répondre._

_-Oh oui je vois… je te répugne c'est ça ? Rien que me voir te donne n'envie de vomir ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier. Pourtant tu as l'air plutôt bien entre mes mains… »_

_Pour prouver mes dires je glisse ma main jusqu'à son entre jambe que je prends dans la main et que je caresse à travers le tissu de son pantalon._

_Il gémit… ce qui me fait perdre tout sens moral. En admettant bien sûr que j'ai un sens moral. Je me jette sur son cou et le suce, le lèche, le mordille tout en levant sa chemise. Il est tendu et je sens sa nervosité mais quand je l'embrasse il ouvre les lèvres et me permet d'approfondir ce baiser. Un baiser plein de désir et de fougue. _

_Tout en l'embrassant je l'amène vers le canapé ou je l'allonge en me positionnant en dessus de lui. Il est torse nu maintenant. J'arrête de l'embrasser et me redresse, a genoux au dessus de son corps. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses épaules, ses bras, son ventre et finit par arriver à son pantalon que j'ouvre et enlève. Je finis par enlever son caleçon et il se retrouve nu, offert._

_Spike est peut être un homme indomptable et qui sait se montrer cruel, mais en amour il a gardé son âme de poète, il est comme un vierge pure qui rougit aux attouchements… Sauf que un vampire n'ayant pas de circulation, il ne peut pas rougir, mais l'idée y est…._

_Son corps d'albâtre, allongé son moi et uniquement éclaire pas le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée m'excite les sens. Cet homme est beau. Tout simplement beau. Ses cheveux blond, ni trop court ni trop long, son air candide, ses yeux taquin, sa bouche pulpeuse, son torse imberbe, son ventre fin et musclé, son sexe très bien dessiné, ses jambe interminable… On peut lire sur son visage, en faisant bien attention, tout ce qui pense et tout ce qu'il veut… Je sais ce qui veut mais je veux que ça soit lui qui me le demande. Je frotte mon bas ventre contre son érection et il finit par dire ce que je souhaitais :_

_« Angélus, déshabille toi. »_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fais. Me voila nu devant lui. Je sens ses yeux avides détailler chaque creux, chaque courbe de mon corps… Ses yeux étincelant qui me font perdre le peu de sens qu'il me reste. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Je sens mon érection frottait contre la sienne et tout gémissons tout les deux en même temps. J'embrase son cou, descend sur son torse pour excité ses tétons qui se durcissent entre mes lèvres._

_Je descends plus bas, embrassant ses abdos, les léchant. Il se cambre sous moi et gémit. Je descend encore ma contourne son sexe pour aller embraser l'intérieur des ses cuisse et les lécher. Ses mains se crispent sur le canapé. Si les vampires pouvaient respiré je pense qu'il étoufferait tellement il essaye de se retenir de gémir. Je souri tout en continuant a lui embrasse l'intérieur des cuisse…_

_« Angélus, je t'en pris… »_

_C'est tout ce que j'attendais je remonte et prend son sexe dans ma main et commence a le sucer… J'aime le sentir soumis, offert, possédé…j'aime me sentir puissant et désiré… c'est ma nature… »_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Même là, assis dans mon appartement de Los Angeles, je crois entendre les gémissement et les cris de Spike. Nous avons été jusqu'au bout, je l'ai possédé, et je me suis libérer en lui. Et malgré la fatigue et l'impression de vide que nous avons eut après notre acte, nous avons réussi à nous séparer et a être habillé quand les deux femmes sont rentrées.

Personne ne s'est posé de question sur ce qui avait pu ce passait et personne n'aurait d'ailleurs pu s'en poser. Je m'étais rassis dans mon fauteuil et Spike était retourné à ses occupations sans importances.

J'aimerais dire qu'après ça nous nous sommes rapproché Spike et moi, mais j'étais Angélus et je ne ressentais pas le besoin de m'attacher. J'avais eut ce que je voulais : son corps, et n'avais donc plus besoin de lui. Le mépris que nous avions l'un envers l'autre avant ça s'est transformé en haine.

Mais je sais qu'il a mis du temps a oublié cette nuit. Quand je le frôlait je sentais son corps se tendre, et je savais que quand il faisait l'amour a Drusilla, dans son esprit il rêvait que c'était moi qu'il baisait. Non… pas baisait. Spike faisait l'amour et ne baisait pas… mais j'était Angélus et la situation m'amusé car elle emplissait l'esprit de Spike de tristesse.

Au fil des années, la haine a persisté et le sentiment que Spike avait à mon égard a disparu. Car Spike ressentais vraiment quelque chose et je le sais, en lui il était toujours un poète remplis d'amour et de rêve.

Mais comme on dit haine et amour sont frère donc, une fois le peu d'amour que ressentais Spike est parti il ne restait plus que la haine.

Puis je suis parti quand j'ai récupéré mon âme. J'aurais pu m'excuser auprès de lui mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je voulais oublier l'étrange sentiment qui m'envahissait quand je pensais à Spike.

Alors je me suis éloigné… pour finalement rencontrer Buffy. A partir de ce moment seule Buffy a compté. C'est pour ça que même quand j'ai vu Spike, lorsqu'il est venu à Sunnydale avec Drusilla, ma seule envie était de l'éliminer et quand j'ai perdu mon âme de nouveau, Spike ne m'intéressait pas, justement parce que je n'avait pas d'âme.

Dans un sens c'est triste car peut être lui et moi aurions pu être ami… ou plus ? Mais le sort en a décidé autrement.

J'avais oublié Spike et ne pensait qu'à Buffy mais j'ai appris qu'il était mort en détruisant Sunnydale et je me suis remis a pensé à lui. A cette nuit, a mon attitude envers lui après. Ce sentiment que j'ai éprouvé quand j'ai retrouvé mon âme et que j'ai enfouie en moi en rencontrant Buffy, se réveille au fur et à mesure et me ronge. Je ne peux pas oublier, et je n'oublierai jamais même avec le temps qui passe.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et me dirige vers le balcon. Je regarde le ciel. Je pense que Spike est au paradis car même si la fait des choses horribles il a largement payé pour ses fautes. J'aimerai lui dire que je suis désolé, que je regrette mon attitude et que l'on pourrait essayer de devenir amis, mais c'est trop tard. Aujourd'hui tout est fini. Pour lui, pour nous deux, pour une relation qui n'a jamais dépassé le stade de « relation d'une seule nuit ».

Et là sous le ciel, regardant les étoile je murmure une phrase que le vent portera peut être a l'oreille de celui qui maintenant hante mon esprit :

« Spike, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir su t'aimer… »

FIN


End file.
